Undesired
by Immortal loves
Summary: All her life Isabella Swan was teased and taunted by Paul Lahote which leads her to hate him and think the feeling is mutual but one day something strange happens leaving Paul apologizing to he constantly and wanting her desperately. Can she forget the pass and be with him? Or will she forever hate him? M- For language to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Loves**

**Undesired**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: All her life Isabella Swan was teased and taunted by Paul Lahote but one day something strange happens leaving Paul wanting her desperately. Can she forget the pass and be with him? Or will she forever hate him?**

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

I took a deep breath before walking into my art class the worst and last part of my day. I took my seat near the back of the classroom where the teacher made me sit in front of Paul I hated that. I hated him. He was always picking on me sometimes things even went further but I never told anyone how I felt about it really. I bit my lip as the boy who sat next to me took his seat then in came Paul and his best friend Jared coming in and sitting down at the table behind me. By the time class started I was chewing on my lip and messing with my pencil as I looked at the front of the classroom.

About 10 minutes after the teacher started talking I felt Paul's pen go through my hair and pull out the hair tie that held my bun I felt it fall. I frowned and leaned over picking it up as I heard there laughter and ran my fingers through my hair a little deciding to wear it down so he couldn't mess with that anymore. Then a few moments later I felt a paper ball barely hit my shoulder and land on my desk I didn't bother reading what was inside of it today I just turned around and calmly looked at him throwing it at the center of his face before turning around and working on the newest project the teacher had us working on smiling to myself. Then I felt another. I frowned softly and flicked it off my desk then heard a voice and looked up. _It's about time he gets in trouble._

"What's going on back there?" The teacher asked but I'm sure that he knew because he decided to go on without our answer. "Do you two like paper fights? Then you can stay after school and clean up the classroom."

"What?" I gasped I didn't mean for it to come out but it slipped.

"You and Paul. After Class. Clean." He said a bit slower and more upset sounding.

"Thank you so much Paul." I said sarcastically but quietly.

When the bell rang I watched all of the other students who got to leave on time and sighed standing up with Paul following behind. The teacher looked up at us and raised an eyebrow seeming annoyed.

"What is the problem with the two of you?" He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"We just don't get along very well." I simply said not wanting to give away to much information.

"Well I think that the two of you can work things out am I right?" The teacher said a smile appearing on his face now as if he liked solving the problems that we had I just walked away shaking my head.

"What do you want us to do? I have plans." Paul spoke up looking around the room.

"Well the sooner you two finish the sooner that you can leave. This is good for you guys maybe working together is what you need." He said smiling again.

"What. Do. We. Have. To. Do.?" Paul repeated through his teeth this time sounding fed up.

"An attitude will get you no where Mr. Lahote. I want the two of you to clean the tables. Clean the paint brushes. Sweep the floor clean off the counters and stack the chairs then you may leave. I'm going to get the broom from a Janitor." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Paul's POV: **

He left the room and sighed looking around. Where would we even start? I don't even do this much at home. Then Bella walked over to the sink where the brushes where I wasn't sure what I should do so I followed.

"You know I kind of thought that you would be doing something else. You know away from me. Are you going to mess with me now too?" She asked not looking at me for a moment I thought she was being a bitch but then I realized these were real feelings coming from her.

"No I'm not going to right now." I said watching her wash them then I stepped beside her grabbing a few and beginning to wash them.

"What are you doing?" She asked frowning up at me now.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing." I said frowning back down at her but I looked at her eyes and immediately felt guilty. Maybe I even got a little bit soft. "I'm sorry." I said.

"No you aren't." She said shaking her head it confused me. "You won't ever be sorry for any of the things that you did to me because you don't care about my suffering. You hate me." Then she had walked away from me starting to clean the table.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't hate you." I said following her. Then she frowned at me. I wanted to apologize. Did I make her mad? What's going on with me?

"Are you kidding me?" She had said a bit loudly and laughed but I couldn't find any humor in it. "You are horrible to me everyday and it always has been like that. If you actually had sympathy you would have stopped the first time that you knew I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"I just want to leave so can we just finish..?" She said softly continuing after a few moments had went on the teacher came back with a broom, we had knocked a few things off of what we had to do, she took over sweeping. All that was left was the counters needing cleaning so I took over when she finished she got her bag and started to say goodbye to the teacher.

When I finished I was free to go so I grabbed my bag walking out of the building thinking to myself. _How could I not have noticed her beauty? Or the fact that she thought I hated her? She left me. Why am I thinking of her? _I frowned softly at the thought of that. But what made me upset was how much I had seemed to damage her. She hated me.

I looked down at my hands they were shaking all I could see was a blur. I was scaring myself now I looked at myself and saw that I was shaking pretty badly I had stopped and looked around at the trees. _What's happening?_ I was breathing hard then all of a sudden my body twisted my upper half had sudden grew fur and I heard tears but I couldn't define them then I hit the ground. _Did I just explode? Am I dead? _I had started to panic and heard whimpers instead of my average voice. I had gotten the strength to get up and looked down to see paws in the ground instead of my hands and feet then I looked up and saw a guy looking at me. _Help me!_ I had tried to yell but only loud barks sounded.

"You're okay. It's okay. " The guy said. "My name is Sam and there are other just like you. I am like you and so is your friend Jared. This happened a week ago to him but he wasn't to speak of it with you. You are a werewolf." He said as if everything was normal.

After he explained a few things to me like the fact that he was alpha and we had a pack and how things work he had showed me how to phase back. I had covered myself up awkwardly as I had realized what had happened to my clothes. To my surprise he had extra clothes for me that I put on.

"What did you have this all planned out?" I asked sarcastically.

"I know it was happening sooner than later." He admitted. I just smiled softly.

"Where you upset?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly. "You surely don't seem like it now."

"Thinking made me upset. I couldn't stop the thoughts." I sighed softly.

"Well what were you thinking about?" He was really a curious man wasn't he..

"A girl. I never actually thought of her the way that I did today before. It made me realize how big of an asshole that I was to her." I sighed.

"Really?" He asked amused.

"Yeah why do you seem so stunned by this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it almost sounds as if you have an imprint."

"A what?" I asked confused now.

"It's kind of like a soul mate." He said looking at me as we walked through the woods. I was guessing that we were headed to my house.

"Everything changes when you look into her eyes.." He had started to go on while I compared it to what had happened to me.

* * *

**A/n: I hope that you liked it please review if you want the next one, would love to know your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Loves**

**Undesired **

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Paul's POV: **

I went home right after going to Sam's house. My day was unbelievable. I got in trouble with Bella, Phased into a wolf after getting upset with myself over Bella, then realized that I imprinted on Bella. I couldn't get her off of my mind. I wondered for a moment if she had felt it too. Sam said that the imprintee can still decide if they want to be with the imprinter or not.

Does that mean they might not feel the imprint to? What would happen to me then? Sam said that it was a bit too much for one day and that I wouldn't want it to happen to me, he left it at that. He also said that I could tell her about this whenever I was ready. I wasn't that sure when I wanted to do it. What makes him think that she would believe me? I slept on that thought.

I woke up feeling great even thought I noticed a temperature change through my body. I was a lot hotter than normal but it didn't really seem to affect me. Maybe I would have to ask Sam about that later. I got out of the shower this morning and pulled on my clothes and got on my shoes before grabbing my backpack and heading to school it was early for me to be there but I didn't mind maybe I would need the extra time to inform her.

When I got to school I saw her sitting outside reading a book at one of the tables alone I grinned to myself. Perfect place, perfect time. I had stopped for a moment taking a breath then walking over to her and sitting down on the table top rather then the seat looking at her with a grin. She was beautiful in the mornings. I had never noticed before.

"Your here early to mess with me." She said glancing at me then down at her book again.

"I'm not here early to mess with you.. I actually have to tell you something." I said biting my lip softly looking at her she seemed bored by my appearance which upset me.

"Are you apologizing to me?" She asked me raising and eyebrow looking up at me now. "..Because if you are I think you said enough yesterday."

I smiled softly and stood up holding out my hand for her. "Come with me. We need to be alone."

"I think that this spot is fine for talking, it isn't like there are many people around here or like they are actually listening." She said I gave her a sigh and she sighed as well getting up, she decided not to take my hand.

I led her through the woods of our school until I found a decent clearing and turned towards her, she looked a little bit concerned for herself since I had brought her into the middle of no where. "I'm not here to hurt you, you know."

"Just tell me what you have to say." She said looking around I was only looking at her eyes.

"Well I think that I should start by telling you that I'm.. a werewolf. You shouldn't freak out because I'm not going to hurt you. I actually think that I may love you. I sort of imprinted on you. Which means that you were made more me we are soul mates." Then I stopped looking for an expression on her face she smiled softly looking up at me. Was she happy about the second part? I couldn't tell.

"Well that is very cool but I think that more of the reason that I shouldn't be freaked out is because of the fact that werewolves aren't real." She said laughing lightly as if what I just said was a joke. "Nice way to waste my time." She said giving me a look now.

I quickly pulled off my shirt and started to undo the button and zipper of my pants. She looked at me bewildered.

"Paul. Stop what your doing." She said looking around as if she was scared someone was seeing this."Am I being pranked?"

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

I had quickly turned on my heel as I saw him beginning to tug on the hem of his boxers. I stopped when I heard a loud sound and turned around to see a large wolf falling onto all-fours at me. I didn't know how to react so I just let out a scream stepping back until I bumped into a tree. I covered my mouth trying not to panic. Could this really be him? It kept walking to me before it finally sat down looking at me. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Okay, I believe you." I said closing my eyes and nodding softly. He had went back over to where his clothes were and started to phase back. "Do you really feel the need to do that in front of me?" I said I was sure that I was pale.

"Well I don't see what's wrong with it if we were meant for each other." He said smiling as he finished getting dressed.

"Can we just get back? I think that I want to go to the nurse and lie down." I said and he nodded softly beginning to walk beside me on the way back. He looked down at me every once in a while as if he was checking to see if I was alright.

"I'm sorry. I guess that I got excited to tell you that your my imprint. I think that it was too much for you." He sighed softly looking down at me.

"That's okay." I said softly and chewed on my lip lightly.

"So what is the relationship between an imprint and an.. Imprinter?" I looked up at him not that sure what to call him which seemed to make him smile softly.

"That is your choice. That's what Sam told me." He said shrugging softly.

"Who's Sam?" I asked looking up at him and raising an eyebrow slightly confused.

"The alpha." He said looking straight ahead now. "He is the one that explained everything to me."

"Right." I bit my lip lightly looking up at him. "Well I don't think that we are meant to be soul mates Paul."

"What?" He said his face seemed to fall. "Well that isn't what fates telling me."

"Don't act so surprised." I sighed trying not to be rude about everything. "You have always been a Jerk to me." I explained now.

"Well you could at least think about it slightly." He said biting his lap. "What will happen to me if you don't.." He asked the second part more to himself.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry that this chapter is a little short. I will try and make the next one longer. **


End file.
